the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport is a bionic superhuman who is the second-youngest out of his siblings and is a main character in Bionic Guy. He is the smartest of his siblings and is teased for being short and a nerd. He joined forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar (along with his older sister, Bree) to track down unknown super villains, and protect the world. He is portrayed by William Brent. Biography Chase was born on August 5, 2000 to Douglas and Kathryn Davenport and became the world's third bionic superhuman. Douglas implanted a bionic chip into Chase making him the world's third bionic superhuman, with his main ability being super intelligence. After Douglas' brother Donald discovered Chase, along with his siblings, who were also bionic, he kicked Douglas out of Davenport Industries and took Adam Bree and Chase as his own. Donald built a lab in Mission Creek, California, and trained them there to be bionic heroes. Nine years later, Donald's stepson Leo discovered Chase and his siblings he took them to the outside world. Donald agreed for them to go to school, if they kept their bionics a secret. Chase did very well in school, and was made fun of by his siblings and peers for his intelligence and height. Chase had a poor social life and had trouble with girls. He went on lots on Mission with his siblings and became mission leader. In 2012, Adam, Bree and Chase met a supposedly new student named Marcus. They became friends at first, but Leo was the only one suspicious of him. It turned out that Marcus was a bionic android built by Douglas and was off to get AdamBree and Chase. Adam Bree and Chase ignored Leo, until Marcus kidnapped Donald. When they went off to rescue Donald, they learned a disturbing truth-Douglas was Adam, Bree and Chase’s real father. The team battled Marcus, who was crushed by Adam’s blast wave. After that Douglas escaped. In 2013, Adam Bree and Chase accidentally exposed their bionic secret to their principal. Fortunately, she was willing to keep their bionic secret. During that time, Adam Bree and Chase discovered Douglas’ new partner, Victor Krane, a bionic madman. After there team escaped Krane, Krane ordered Douglas to destroy Adam, Bree and Chase. In November 2013, Adam Bree and Chase’s bionic secret was exposed to the world. Although everyone freaked out at first, they eventually became celebrities. However, they also found out that Krane had a bionic army, and was planning to use it to take over the world. In 2014, the Davenports went to Pike’s Crest to defeat Krane and his bionic army. Krane was blasted miles into the sky, and his army was deactivated. Donald agreed with the president have the soldiers be trained at the Davenport Bionic Academy so they can be bionic heroes. Adam, Bree and Chase became mentors. Sometime later, Bree along with her siblings made contact with the superhero world. In 2015, Adam Bree Chase an Leo, and the academy got an upgrade that made their bionics ten times more powerful. However, soon after, Donald found out that there was an emergency, where the team had to be split. Adam and Leo stayed at the academy, and Bree and Chase went with Donald to Centium City to form a new team called The Elite Force. In Centium City, Bree and Chase met up with Skylar Storm, and her friends Kaz Unnerstall and Oliver Quagmire, who recently got superpowers. It turned out that the superhero hospital called Mighty Med got destroyed by unknown villains, and a lot of superheroes went on the run. Thus, they created the Elite Force. In June 2016, Chase brought his new girlfriend named Reese. It turned out that Reese was a shapeshifter who was using Chase to get the superhero list and use it to destroy the superherpes. After Chase decl;ared war on the shapeshifters, most of the team has been captured and Chase was the only one left. After hearing this on the news, Rhode Islanders Stewie and Brian Griffin gave themselves bionics and rushed to help Chase. They went to the headquarters of the shapeshifters, but Chase cpuldn't bring himself to kill Reese. He and Brian fought the shapeshifters while Stewie killed Reese. Chase was very depressed after this, until he starting dating bionic hero Olivia Krane when she and Adam joined the Elite Force. Eventually, they got married. Trivia * Chase is the world’s third bionic superhuman * Chase is the smartest man in the wrold, although it is now rivaled with Stewie. * Chase played Anakin Skywalker Category:Males Category:Bionic Category:Main Characters Category:Gen Z Category:Teenagers Category:Lab Rats: Elite Force Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:The Elite Force Category:Married Category:Parents